


Confesión

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade is real 4 us - Promt 05#</p><p>Teen! AU – Mycroft lleva a su mejor amiga Anthea como cita a su promoción. Greg explota de celos y confiesa sus sentimientos hacia Myc en medio de la pista de baile, gritándole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confesión

Mycroft salió de clase echándose la mochila al hombro y salió fuera del instituto para montarse en su bici. Greg lo esperaba allí, fumándose un cigarrillo.

—Eso te va a matar cualquier día —le regañó Mycroft mientras le quitaba el candado a la bicicleta.

—No tan rápido como crees —dijo Greg tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo —. ¿Irás al baile?

—Creo que sí. Tengo que fingir que soy social, ¿no?

Greg se rió.

—Entonces nos veremos donde el ponche —le dijo dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Hasta la noche, Greg.

Greg se despidió con la mano y se fue hacia su coche. Mycroft se montó en su bicicleta y fue hasta casa, comió rápido y fue a darse una ducha.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio para vestirse, su hermano pequeño Sherlock estaba sentado en la cama.

—¿No tienes deberes? —preguntó Mycroft cansado mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

—Ya los hice —le dijo —. No pensarás ir a la fiesta de fin de curso, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Claro que iré —dijo Mycroft mientras cogía el traje que iba a ponerse.

—¡Pero las fiestas no te gustan! —exclamó.

—No me gustan, pero tendré que socializar un rato, además habrá alcohol, eso siempre es bueno para soportar a los demás.

—Aquí hay alcohol también, que lo sepas —dijo Sherlock enfadado.

Mycroft se rió.

—Anda déjame un rato, que me tengo que vestir. La fiesta es en dos horas.

—Cometes un error, que lo sepas —le dijo Sherlock mientras salía de la habitación.

Mycroft rió entre dientes, se secó con el albornoz y luego se vistió.   Su smoking era negro pero su pajarita era  de color rojo oscuro.

—Ay hijo, que guapo estás —dijo Violet sonriente cuando le vio bajar las escaleras.

—¿Por qué tienes una pajarita roja? —preguntó Sherlock —. No pega con el resto del smoking…

—Va a juego con el vestido de Anthea —le respondió Mycroft.

—No me puedo creer que vayas a llevarla —dijo Siger sonriendo —. A ver no dudo de tus tácticas de ligue, pero Anthea es una chica muy guapa… Y… O sea no quiero decir que tu no seas guapo pero…

—Papá, déjalo —dijo Mycroft alzando  una ceja.

Siger hizo el gesto como de cerrar una cremallera entorno a su boca y sonrió. Sherlock le seguía mirando desde el sofá, enfadado.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —preguntó Mycroft exasperado.

—Cometes un error —le dijo antes de abrazarse a un cojín.

—¿Cómo que cometo un error? —le dijo Mycroft.

—Ya verás, ya...

El pelirrojo suspiró y negó con la cabeza. El timbre de la casa sonó y Mycroft abrió la puerta.

Anthea estaba en el umbral. Llevaba un ajustadísimo vestido largo de color rojo oscuro sin tirantes.

—Estás guapísima —le dijo.

—Tan guapo como tú —dijo colocándole bien la pajarita —. ¿Nos vamos?

—¡Antes una foto! —exclamó Violet apareciendo tan Mycroft —. Entra querida, entra. Poneros aquí. Sí. ¡Sonreíd!

La pareja sonrió para la foto  y se marcharon enseguida en el coche de Siger. Había mucha decoración fuera del gimnasio, donde se celebraría la fiesta, luces de colores que giraban y muchísima música que Mycroft no había oído en su vida.

Cuando se bajaron del coche, Anthea cogió a Mycroft por el brazo y comenzaron a andar hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó.

—En absoluto —dijo sonriendo de medio lado —. Estoy emocionado, será la última vez que los veamos. No vas charlas sin sentido, ni cabezas huecas…

Anthea le apretó el antebrazo.

—Deja de emocionarte —susurró —. Mira, ahí está Greg —dijo señalando al chica que había junto el ponche.

—Una libra a que lo ha alcoholizado —le dijo sonriendo.

—Acepto —susurró Mycroft.

Se encaminaron hacia Greg, el muchacho alzó la cabeza y sonrió pero al verle acompañado la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

—Hola Greg —saludó Mycroft animado.

—Lestrade —saludó Anthea.

Greg gruñó a modo de saludo y alzó el vaso con el ponche. Mycroft le miró extrañado aunque no le hizo caso.

—¿Ya le has echado el whiskey que decías? —preguntó.

—Hace rato.

—¿Te  ha pillado alguien? —quiso saber Anthea echándose un vaso.

Greg negó con la cabeza.

—Disculpa —dijo antes de salir de allí chocando contra el hombro de Mycroft.

El pelirrojo le miró sorprendido y luego miró a Anthea.

—¿Qué le pasa?

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso, así que Mycroft se apresuró a seguir a Greg. Le cogió del brazo en mitad de la pista.

  —Oye, ¿por qué estás enfadado? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Nada. Suelta… —dijo sin mirarle.

—No. Venga dime. ¿Tu pareja de baile te ha dado calabazas?

—No he venido con nadie.

—Oh venga, si eres de lo mejorcito. ¿Cómo que no has venido con nadie? —preguntó.

—¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS! —gritó Greg.

En el momento en el que Greg habló, habían apagado la música para cambiar el CD y la confesión se oyó en todo el recinto. La gente se volvió para mirarle y a murmurar entre ellos.

Greg miró a Mycroft a los ojos antes de salir corriendo fuera del gimnasio. Mycroft se quedó allí, en mitad de la pista. La mirada que le había lanzado Greg, tan llena de dolor…

Apartó a la gente que le rodeaba y también salió fuera, lo buscó por el aparcamiento y lo encontró apoyado en su coche y fumándose un cigarrillo.

Se acercó a él con lentitud y se puso a su lado.

—He sido un estúpido… —confesó Mycroft.

Greg rodó los ojos y tosió.

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? —le dijo.

—Ya bueno… No creí que te fuera a gustar, ni tan siquiera sabía que te gustaban los chicos.

Greg dio un larga calada al cigarrillo y echó el humo por la nariz.

—¿Y qué más da? —le dijo —. A ti te gusta Anthea así que… Solo espero que no me encuentre con ninguno de estos en la academia de policía, las burlas…

—No me gusta Anthea —le dijo Mycroft mirándole  —.  A mi me… A mi también me gustan los chicos. No he salido del armario todavía pero… Los prefiero. Las chicas son… Confusas.

Si no hubiese estado tan molesto, Greg habría sonreído ante ese comentario.

—¿Por qué has venido con ella? —preguntó.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Por no venir solo, supongo. Creí que tú también traerías a una chica, no sé…

Mycroft le quitó el cigarrillo de las manos y también le dio una calada.

—Podríamos intentarlo —le dijo —. También me gustas y… Por intentarlo no vamos a perder nada.

Greg le miró sorprendido.

—¿Dices eso solo para reconfortarme o lo sientes de verdad?

Mycroft se volvió y le besó. Greg abrió mucho los ojos y se puso rojo como un tomate. Sonrió cuando el pelirrojo se separó.

—¿Aclara eso tu respuesta? —le dijo Mycroft que estaba igual de avergonzado que él.

Greg asintió y se inclinó de nuevo sobre él para besarle. Nada los separaría. Nunca.


End file.
